


363 Days

by Htuiba



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Even is the best thing in Isak's life, Even is the most romantic person in the world, Even's number one priority is always Isak, M/M, Post-Canon, i'm writing canon???? omg, the whole package
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Htuiba/pseuds/Htuiba
Summary: —Si sólo supieran con lo que él tiene que lidiar los restantes 363 días del año.O, Even sorprende y dedica un día fortuito aparte del cumpleaños a Isak cada año hasta el fin de los tiempos.Ergo: la razón por la que Even dijo 363 días y no 364. (ElPaqueteCompleto!Verso)





	363 Days

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [363 Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384055) by [cuteandtwisted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandtwisted/pseuds/cuteandtwisted). 



> Autora:
> 
> Hola. Así que, estaba respondiendo esta pregunta anónima en tumblr y pensé que también podría publicarlo en ao3.  
>  **"Anon: De acuerdo, dame razón justificada para que Even dijera 363 días en lugar de 364. Me ha estado molestando, VAMOS"**  
>  Esto es lo que se me ocurrió. Espero les guste.

_—Si sólo supieran con lo que él tiene que lidiar los restantes 363 días del año._

**0.**

Convencer a Isak era una de las cosas más difíciles que Even alguna vez había hecho.

—Even, eso es estúpido —dijo Isak, rodando los ojos y, haciendo retorcer y revolverse las entrañas de Even. Adoraba cuando Isak le rodaba los ojos.

—¿Y qué? —Even sonrió—. Vamos. Sólo dame un día. No tendrás que hacer nada.

—Puedes tener mi cumpleaños —dijo Isak.

—Siempre sabes cuándo es tu cumpleaños. Dame un día más. Permíteme sorprenderte.

—Even, sabes que odio las sorpresas.

_Correcto._

Even lo sabía y mayormente era culpa de él. Sabía que a Isak le solían encantar las sorpresas. Probablemente solían encantarles demasiado. Pero entonces Even lo llevó al Radisson Blu y les alquiló una suite y servicio de habitación, y luego salió desnudo en mitad de un episodio maníaco.

Probablemente Isak antes había estado muy abierto a sorpresas. Even estaba seguro de eso. Pero ahora, por causa de él, de su cerebro, Isak estaba traumatizado para siempre.

_Cambiaré eso. Lo arreglaré. Voy a volver a hacer que te encanten las sorpresas._

Eventualmente Isak accedió, aunque algo a regañadientes. Se continuaba repitiendo que tener un fortuito día completo en el año dedicado a él era extraño y que no lo entendía, pero Even insistió.

—¿Me dirás cuándo sea el día de modo que pueda prepararme? —dijo Isak.

—Te lo diré con unos días de anticipación por si tienes que liberar tu horario o algo.

—Esto es una pesadilla —Isak suspiró.

—Relájate. Te encantará —dijo Even, sonriendo.

—Ahora lo entiendo. Ese día no será sobre mí —dijo Isak—. Sólo será una excusa para que yo haga cosas a las que nunca accedería.

—Eres muy chico cariño —dijo Even, antes inclinarse a por un beso.

Un dulce, dulce beso. Even nunca supo que los besos podían ser tan dulces hasta un besó a Isak.

* * *

 

**1.**

El primer ‘Día de Isak’ fue el día de San Valentín e Isak lo vio venir completamente.

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo Isak, todavía frotándose los ojos en la cama, aún medio dormido.

—Esto es desayuno en la cama —dijo Even.

—¿Por qué?

—Hoy es el primer ‘Día de Isak’.

—Eres increíble —dijo Isak, rodando los ojos.

—Me lo han dicho —dijo Even, sonriendo e inclinándose para depositarle un beso en la comisura de la boca.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—Vas a desayunar y luego vamos a revolcarnos en la cama hasta mediodía —dijo Even.

—¿Podemos tener sexo?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—De acuerdo, genial —dijo Isak, llevando una mano al cuello de Even—. ¿Y después de eso?

—Después de eso nos bañaremos y te cocinaré tu platillo favorito.

—Caray. ¿Y después de eso? —dijo Isak, ahora ambas manos en el cuello de Even, atrayéndolo el rostro.

—Iremos a ver una película. Tú eliges.

—¿Puedo elegir?

—Sí, puedes elegir —dijo Even, subiendo el dedo índice para rozar la nariz de Isak.

—¡Oh, Cielos! Finalmente, no tendremos que ver alguna película pomposa.

—Aunque, no elijas algo que realmente verías —dijo Even.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Cuál es tu plan?

—Planeo que nos liemos por al menos una hora y veintiún minutos.

—¿En el cine? ¿Igual que adolescentes calenturientos? —dijo Isak, riéndose.

—Somos adolescentes calenturientos, Isak.

—Correcto —Isak rio—. ¿Y después de eso?

—Después de eso caminaremos de la mano por Karl Johan y te compraré helado. ¿Qué tal suena eso?

—Suena a que quieres presumirme en día se San Valentín —dijo Isak.

—Ese es exactamente mi plan —Even sonrió—. Siempre quiero presumirte.

—¿Cómo es este mi día? ¿Cómo es sobre mí?

—Te llevaré a cenar y cuando volvamos te masajeare los pies —dijo Even.

—Tentador.

—Incluso te dejara ganarme en FIFA.

—Oh, por favor —Isak rio—. Te venzo todo el tiempo.

—Haré eso que te gusta en la cama.

—Hmm. ¿Qué cosa? —dijo Isak.

—Tú eliges.

—Ya me está gustando este día.

—A mí también.

El día fue exactamente como lo planeado, excepto que pasaron demasiado tiempo revolcándose en la cama y luego en la ducha. Se liaron en el cine hasta que Isak casi se subió al regazo de Even, y tuvieron que irse en mitad de la película.

_—Te deseo ahora mismo._

_—Isak, ni siquiera vamos la mitad de la película._

_—No me importa. ¡Es mi día!_

Salieron del costoso restaurante porque a Isak no le gustó la comida, y en su lugar tuvieron pizza en la cama. Isak lo volvió a vencer en FIFA, y se rieron hasta que olvidaron de qué se estaban riendo, y se liaron hasta que Isak comenzó a quedarse dormido.

Isak volvió dormírsele sobre el pecho desnudo y Even lo sostuvo cerca, demasiado cerca.  _Mi todo, tú lo eres._  

* * *

 

**2.**

El segundo ‘Día de Isak’ fue en Navidad.

Even rápidamente se dio cuenta que Isak no era un gran adepto de celebraciones religiosas y que la Navidad particularmente le era difícil. Even sabía que se relacionaba con su familia y que él no tuvo la mejor infancia y adolescencia. Even de verdad quería hacer algo al respecto, así lo hizo.

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo Isak, al momento que se percató de las flores sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—Estas son flores —dijo Even.

—Eh, de acuerdo. ¿Para qué?

—¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

—Eh, ¿Navidad? —dijo Isak, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Nop. Es ‘Día de Isak’.

—Oh, ¡Cielos, no de nuevo! Pensaba que era algo de una sola vez —dijo Isak.

—Nunca.

.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—Sígueme —dijo Even.

Llevó a Isak a patinar sobre hielo y ninguno pudo mantener el equilibrio. Even caía siempre que Isak caí. No podía evitarlo.

—¿Hay alguna soga invisible uniéndonos o algo? ¿Por qué continúas cayendo cuando yo caigo? —dijo Isak.

—No lo sé —Even río—. No puedo controlarlo.

Y era verdad. Siempre que Isak caía, Even lo seguiría. Incluso si era al piso.

Bebieron chocolate caliente y caminaron de la mano por la ciudad, y se sentía tan bien. Se detuvieron en un parque y se liaron sobre una banca mientras nevaba suavemente alrededor de ellos. Fue perfecto. Isak estaba sin aliento, y las mejillas ruborizadas, y se veía tan  _adorable_ con el gorrito. Así que Even le acunó el rostro y besó las mejillas y no pasó por alto lo afectado que estaba Isak, lo ruborizado que estaba. Habían hecho miles de veces antes pero el aliento de Isak seguía atorándosele.

—¿Cielo? —Even externó.

Isak le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y lo abrazó justo ahí en la banca.

—No sé lo que haría si no te tuviera —Isak le susurró contra el cuello.

—Aww, cariño.

—En serio. Pienso en ello algunas veces y me asusta.

—Oye —dijo Even, rompiendo el abrazo y acunando el rostro de Isak—. Mírame.

Isak lo hizo y el corazón le estalló. Algún día él sería su muerte.

—Lo que importa es el ahora. Estamos aquí ahora. ¿De acuerdo? Y soy tuyo por tanto como quieras tenerme.

—¿Qué tal para siempre? —Isak preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Para siempre suena bien.

.

Volvieron a casa y se prepararon para la cena de Navidad en la casa de los padres de Even. Isak había aceptado la invitación inmediatamente, y se había visto tan feliz. Pero ahora, hoy, se veía triste. Even sabía que extrañaba a sus padres. Sabía que deseaba tener algo similar con sus padres. Sabía que había escogido a los de Even por encima de los suyos porque quería estar con Even y por lo incómodo que era todo.

Isak le arregló la pajarita y Even se la arregló a él, y fue uno de sus momentos favoritos. Cuando se paraban uno frente al otro y se miraban directo a los ojos.

—Hice algo —dijo Even.

—¿Hm?

—Promete que no te enfadaras.

.

Even invitó a los padres de Isak a la cena de Navidad, por supuesto, tras consultarlo con sus padres. E Isak ni siquiera estaba mal. Simplemente estaba asombrado.

La cena fue sorpresivamente bien. Marianne fue cálida y su papá también fue agradable, aunque un poco incómodo. Pero ambos estaban haciendo lo mejor que podían por Isak. Tanto podía decir Even.

Even mantuvo los ojos sobre Isak todo el tiempo y por un momento el corazón le dolía porque no estaba diciendo una palabra. Ni siquiera estaba comiendo. Sólo se miró las manos por un tiempo, mientras Even presumía lo inteligente que era Isak y lo agradable que era el apartamento.

Pero Isak eventualmente se abrió. Se rio de las bromas del papá de Even, y finalmente probó la comida, y por fin comenzó a sonreír y a ser Isak. El corazón de Even estaba tan repleto. Estaba tan feliz.

.

—¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza? —dijo Even mientras silenciosamente caminaban de regreso a casa, los dedos entrelazados.

Isak no respondió así que Even se detuvo y volvió la vista a él.

—¿Isak?

Isak soltó los dedos y le pasó los brazos por los hombros de Even, atrayéndolo al abrazo más fuerte.

—¿Isak?

—Te amo —Isak le respiró en el cuello—. Te amo demasiado. Te amo.

—También te amo —dijo Even, abrazando la cintura de Isak y meciendo a ambos en mitad de la calle.

—Gracias, por tanto.

—Lo que sea por ti. 

* * *

 

**3.**

Even le contó por adelantado a Isak sobre el tercer ‘Día de Isak’ esta vez porque ahora ambos estaban en la universidad. Isak tenía obligaciones y responsabilidades y aparte un trabajo, y no podía simplemente irse a Berlín por toda una semana.

—¿Berlín? ¿Desde cuándo planeas viajes? —dijo Isak.

—No lo sé. Supongo que desde ahora. Estoy intentando —dijo Even.

—Y no es un día. Es toda una semana —dijo Isak.

—Sí, ya sabes, el primer día estarás cansado y el segundo te estarás adaptando, así que no son una buena opción. Hagamos del tercer día de viaje ‘Día de Isak’. ¿Qué piensas?

—Pienso que eres un idiota.

.

Berlín era asombroso, y Even amaba tanto a Isak que podía demasiado. Habían estado juntos por tres años ya pero todavía estaba tan enamorado como el día uno. Todavía coqueteaban como si se acabaran de conocer la noche anterior, y todavía encontraban maneras de reavivar la flama en cada aspecto de sus vidas. La única otra ocasión en que habían viajado juntos fuera del país fue cuando fueron a Marruecos hace algunos años.

Pasaron horas caminando por Prenzlauer Berg y Schöneberg y simplemente perezosos. Pasaron horas en el parque recostados sobre el pasto con la barbilla de Isak sobre el pecho de Even. Even trajo un libro e Isak esperó dos minutos enteros antes de arrancárselo de las manos y besarlo.

—Estoy intentando leer —dijo Even.

—No, nos vamos a besar.

—Discúlpame. Fuiste tú el que dijo que debería concentrarme más en mis clases.

—Es mi día. Ahora tienes que concentrarte en mí.

—Tu día es mañana. Y eres muy demandante para alguien que ni siquiera accedía a esto en primer lugar —dijo Even.

—Deja de quejarte y bésame.

.

Fueron a un bar gay llamado ‘Roses’ y únicamente tuvieron una bebida antes de comenzar a besarse. Even era físicamente incapaz de mantener las manos lejos de Isak. Era imposible. Tenía que tocarlo todo el tiempo. Tenía que hacerlo. En realidad, de cualquier manera posible. Le pasaría la pierna bajo el muslo, y la frotaba la espalda baja, y le tocaba las rodillas y hacía lo que fuera sólo para estar cerca de él.

Estuvieron en la cama de la habitación del hotel toda la mañana en el ‘Día de Isak’.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? —dijo Isak.

—Hoy nos quedamos aquí —dijo Even.

—¿Hm?

—Sí. A menos que de verdad quieras hacer algo.

—Estoy bien con quedarme aquí. Esta habitación de hotel fue tan costosa y apenas pasamos tiempo en ella —dijo Isak.

.

Las cejas de Isak se enarcaron cuando Even pidió servicio de habitación.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es servicio a la habitación —dijo Even.

—Sé lo que es servicio a la habitación.

—Sólo quiero que tengamos un día relajado en nuestra habitación de hotel —dijo Even—. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Podemos tener sexo? —dijo Isak.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —dijo Even—. Por supuesto.

—De acuerdo. Genial.

.

Even fue cuidadoso, muy cuidadoso. Siempre era cuidadoso porque se trataba de Isak. Su querido Isak. El hombre de sus sueños, Isak. Isak que era tan fuerte, pero tan delicado. Que era tan robusto, pero tan frágil. Isak que era una paradoja. Isak que lo era todo. Even nunca quería hacerle daño. Nunca quería que padeciera alguna forma de dolor. Así que era cuidadoso, tan cuidadoso, hasta que Isak gimiera y pidiera más. Pero Isak no gimió esta vez. No rodó los ojos y se quejó sobre no estar hecho de porcelana. Sólo cerró los ojos y jadeó y gimió en los brazos de Even. Y vaya imagen era. Even se sentía con ganas de llorar porque Isak lucía tan vulnerable inmovilizado bajo él, tan vulnerable y tan entregado y tan  _expuesto._

—Even —gimió.

—Sí. Sí, cariño.

—Te amo —Isak.

Even tuvo que detenerse y mirarlo. Estaban tan abrumado. Esto era mucho más que simplemente pasar un día de descanso en una habitación de hotel. Esto era mucho más importante para su corazón que estuviera estallando y él se estuviera ahogando.

—Cariño —Even externó, antes de enterrar el rostro en el cuello de Isak y lo abrazó fuerte, tan fuerte, mientras Isak le apretaba las piernas alrededor de la cintura.

—Even.

—Lo siento. Lo siento tanto —Even masculló.

—¿Por qué? —¿De qué? ¿Qué?

Y qué manera de arruinar una sesión perfecta de hacer el amor.

—Por todo. Por ponerte tan triste todo el tiempo —dijo Even.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo Isak, forzando la cabeza a salírsele de la coyuntura del cuello y haciéndolo mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tan sólo. Sé la razón por la que odias las sorpresas. Me percaté de la manera en que te inmutaste cuando estábamos en la recepción. Te vi. Sé que lo arruiné. Lo siento —dijo Even, completamente consciente que ahora estaba divagando.

—Even, ¿qué diablos? ¿Qué?

—Sólo quiero que te vuelvan a gustar las sorpresas. Sólo quiero volver crear nuevos recuerdos en una habitación de hotel de manera que olvides las cosas malas. Sé que está muy distante, pero sé que te fastidió. Lo siento.

—¡Oh Dios! —dijo Isak, llevándose las manos al rostro—. Oh Dios, ¿por esto volamos a Alemania en mitad del semestre? Porque, ¿querías que viniéramos a una habitación de hotel?

—No habría tenido sentido ir a un hotel estando en casa —dijo Even.

—No puedo creerlo.

—¿Estás enojado? —dijo Even.

—No. Digo, sí, acabas de matar mi erección, pero no estoy enojado —dijo Isak.

—¿Maté tu erección? Estas son las palabras más devastadoras que he escuchado.

Isak rio y lo abrazó más cerca del pecho, haciendo que el corazón de Even estallara de amor.

—No me arruinaste. No fue tu culpa. Soy un idiota por todavía preocuparme por eso. No tuvo nada que ver contigo. Prometo que ya no me inmutaré en recepciones de hoteles —dijo Isak.

—Pero. No lo sé. No hemos pasado frente al Plaza en años —dijo Even—. Simplemente quiero arreglar eso.

—Eres muy dramático —dijo Isak, con una dulce sonrisa—. Cuando volvamos a casa, rentemos una habitación en el Radisson Blu y follemos por 24 horas.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

—Es una cita —dijo Even.

—¿Día de Isak 2020?

—No, lo voy a reservar justo ahora.

—¿Puedes darme un orgasmo primero? —dijo Isak con una sonrisa—. Estábamos en mitad de algo.

—¡Oh, Dios!

.

—¿Esto significa que el concepto de ‘Día de Isak’ se acabó ahora que «arreglaste mi trauma»?

—Nunca.

* * *

 

  **4.**

El cuarto ‘Día de Isak’ fue especial.

Even había estado trabajando en exceso en la escuela y el trabajo y había perdido la concentración. Estaba tan estresado por ingresar a la escuela de cine y que Isak no pasaba tanto tiempo en casa como antes porque estaba muy ocupado con la escuela que comenzó a to slip. No era intencional pero lentamente comenzaba a notar que los medicamentos se le iban y que no estaba al día con ellos. Ni siquiera era a propósito. Simplemente los olvidó. Simplemente bebía un poco más de lo debido. Simplemente fumaba un poco más de lo normal. Even estaba decayendo y el efímero episodio hipomaníaco fue asombroso. Se sentía genial todo el tiempo. Ya no se sentía cansado y letárgico y ansioso y estresado. Sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa. La creatividad por las nubes. El vigor era increíble. Tenía a Isak gimiendo toda la noche. Estaba viviendo. Había extrañado tanto esta emoción. Condenadamente demasiado.

—Cariño, ¿estás al tanto de tus medicamentos? —dijo Isak.

—Por supuesto.

Esa fue la primera mentira. Después muchas otras le siguieron hasta que se estrellara y ardiera y se encontrara en el fondo del pozo.

_Hola desesperación, mi vieja amiga_

.

Even estaba tan deprimido y avergonzado y tan completamente destruido. Había estado siendo tan fuerte, tan fuerte, y tan disciplinado y tan diligente, y luego lo arruinó todo.

Isak lo cuidó. Por supuesto que sí. Apenas dijo algo. Simplemente estaba ahí para él, con cálidos abrazos, y dulces besos, y comida casera, y promesas interminables. Estaba constantemente cerca incluso cuando Even no lo quería ahí. Todavía le daba espacio, pero simplemente estaba  _ahí_ , un constante recordatorio de que la había  _fastidiado_. Even estaba tan furioso consigo mismo. Ahora estaba en un constante ciclo de autoaversión. Se odiaba por hacerle esto a Isak. Se odiaba por no mantener la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo. Todo lo que quería hacer era cuidar de Isak y probarse merecedor de su amor. Se sentía tan desmerecedor todo el tiempo. No entendía la razón por la que Isak lo había elegido de entre todas las personas. No lo entendía. Se odiaba a sí mismo. E incluso cuando mejoró, incluso cuando dejar la cama ya no era una imposibilidad. Todavía tenía problemas de mirar a Isak a los ojos.

.

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo Even cuando descubrió que Isak había hablado a su trabajo para hacerles saber que Even no iba a ir.

—¿Sabes qué día es hoy? —dijo Isak.

—Este. ¿14 de noviembre?

—No —dijo Isak—. Es Día de Isak.

—Qué.

—Es mi día. Me toca elegir la fecha este año —dijo Isak—. Y no puedes negarte.

.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —dijo Even, sentándose al borde de la cama y mirándose las manos mientras Isak se elevó sobre él.

—Quiero pasar tiempo contigo —dijo Isak.

—Ya hacemos eso.

—No —dijo Isak, colocando las manos sobre los hombros de Even y sentándosele en el regazo—. Quiero que me veas.

—Isak -

—Cariño —Isak externó y esto encendió el pecho de Even—. Simplemente mírame.

Así lo hizo, Even por fin levantó la mirada para verlo a los ojos y olvidó la razón por la que había dejado de mirarlos.

Ahora el pecho estaba pesado y estaba tan abrumado y tan triste.  _Cielos, lo siento tanto._

Ahora los ojos probablemente estaban llorosos. Y tenía sentido porque de verdad quería llorar.

—Even, cariño —Isak pronunció, las manos acunando el rostro de Even y jugando con el cabello detrás de las orejas—. Hábleme.

—Lo siento tanto —Even externó—. Lo siento volver a fastidiarlo. Lo siento tanto.

Isak lo abrazó y Even se sintió romperse, se permitió romperse justo ahí en los brazos de Isak. No podía creer que estuviera volviendo a hacer pasar a Isak por esto.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? No hiciste nada. No es tu culpa —dijo Isak.

—Perdí el control. Debí haber sido más fuerte.

Isak se alejó del abrazo para sostenerle nuevamente el rostro.

—Eres fuerte. Eres muy fuerte. Simplemente no depende de ti. Las cosas pasan. ¿Por qué eres tan duro contigo mismo? Está bien. No hay nada que lamentar.

—Quiero ser más fuerte por ti. Lo siento por hacerte pasar por esto. Mereces algo mucho mejor —dijo Even, ahora volviendo a bajar la mirada, volviendo a sentirse derrotado.

—No merezco nada. Sólo te quiero a ti, todo de ti —dijo Isak, frotando los pulgares sobre los pómulos de Even. A Even le encantaba la caricia demasiado.

—Eres demasiado bueno para mí. No te merezco. No sé lo que ves en mí —Even se atragantó.

—Oh Dios, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Yo sólo -

—Even. ¡Even! Oye, mírame —Isak insistió, el tono fuerte y firme, los ojos prácticamente perforándole los de Even—. Jamás vuelvas a decir eso. ¿Me escuchaste?

—Isak.

—Tú eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido. Tú eres lo mejor de mi vida. Tú eres lo más importante de mi vida —dijo Isak—. Literalmente no puedo vivir sin ti.

Even no pudo ni hablar. No pudo decir ni un  _carajo._

—Tú lo eres todo para mí y no sólo te quiero cuando las cosas son fáciles y todo nos va bien. No te amo a pesar de tus demonios, cariño. Te amo por todo lo que eres. ¿De acuerdo?

—Cielos —Even suspiró con una risa llorosa—. ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi novio?

—Puede que haya practicado este discurso un poco —dijo Isak, sonriendo.

—Te amo —dijo Even—. Y deseo que pudiera dejar hacerte daño.

—No me estás haciendo daño. Dios, eres tan dramático.

Se abrazaron justo al borde de la cama por mucho tiempo con Isak sobre el regazo de Even. Se respiraron el uno al otro y el corazón de Even estalló.

_También eres lo mejor de mi vida._

.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer el resto del ‘Día de Isak’? —dijo Even.

—¿Estaba pensando en cenar y película? —dijo Isak.

—Suena bien.

—Además, no hemos tenido sexo en semanas, ¿qué tal también eso?

—¿Estás seguro? —dijo Even.

—Estoy tan cachondo que podría morir.

* * *

 

**5.**

Even estaba increíblemente nervioso para el quinto ‘Día de Isak’. Todavía no se lo había dicho a Isak. Todavía estaba trabajando los detalles en su cabeza.

Estaban en Marrakech, Marruecos, esta vez sólo ellos dos. Reservaron una habitación en un Ryad junto al que se quedaron la primera vez con los chicos. Habían querido regresar desde hace mucho, sólo ellos dos.

Isak se veía tan hermoso bajo el cálido sol de Marrakech. Ahora habían estado juntos por cinco años y todavía se sentía tan nuevo, tan fresco. Eran un equipo, compañeros, una pareja. Eran la familia del otro y Even ni siquiera podía imaginar una vida sin Isak. Terminaban las frases del otro y se leían la mente. Eran uno. Eran inquebrantables. Y Even tenía una pregunta que hacer, una pregunta importante que hacer.

.

—Este, ¿Even?

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué está nuestro equipaje en la puerta? —dijo Isak.

—¿Sabes qué día es hoy? —Even sonrió con suficiencia.

—Oh cielos, ¡¿lo dices en serio?!

.

Hicieron un viaje de Marrakech a Merzouga, el desierto. El viaje fue terrorífico porque los caminos eran tan estrechos en las montañas.

—Imagina que morimos ahora mismo —dijo Isak.

—No vamos a morir —dijo Even.

—Sí, pero sólo imagina —dijo Isak—. Sería tan jodido. Isak y Even encontrados muertos en Miami.

—Estamos en Marruecos.

—Lo sé. Es un meme —dijo Isak.

—Oh cielos, también es un meme viejo. ¿Qué pasó con tu encanto para los memes?

—¡Cierra la boca!

.

—No murieron y llegaron al desierto en una pieza.

—Por cierto, mañana es ‘Día de Isak’. Hoy fue mayormente llegar aquí —dijo Even.

—Correcto.

Consiguieron una tienda privada e hicieron el mejor esfuerzo para no gemir demasiado fuerte mientras hacían el amor toda la noche. Even lo despertó al despuntar el día e Isak casi lo golpeó en el rostro.

—¡Todavía está oscuro afuera, oh Dios!

—Vamos a ver el alba —dijo Even.

—No quiero —Isak gimió.

—¿Por favor? Es Día de Isak.

—Puf.

.

Isak todavía se estaba frotando los ojos mientras caminaban por las dunas de arena. Tropezó un par de veces y Even se rio desde el fondo de su corazón.

—Si terminas cayendo de una duna, probablemente reiré. Sólo aviso —dijo Even.

—¿Qué pasó con lo de cuidar de mí y asegurarte que siempre estoy bien, eh?

—Me reiré y luego cuidaré de ti y me aseguraré que estés bien —Even rio, llevando ambas manos a las caderas de Isak para sostenerlo.

—Puf —Isak lo empujó—. No puedo creer que estoy atrapado contigo por el resto de mi vida.

_Oh. Es eso. ¿Esto significa que -?_

.

Llegaron a la cima de la duna más alta y era tan espectacular que Even tuvo que darse un tiempo para asimilarlo. El sol estaba elevándose tan lentamente y el corazón le estaba latiendo al ritmo.

—Oh Dios, es precioso —dijo Isak.

—Lo es, ¿Verdad?

—Estoy tan feliz de estar aquí contigo —dijo Isak, sonriendo antes de presionarle un gentil beso en la mejilla de Even.

_Mi corazón._

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Isak.

Even con un nudo en la garganta, una mano en el bolsillo, sólo para asegurase que todavía estaba ahí.

—¿Even?

—Sabes. Esta es probablemente una de vistas más hermosas sobre las que uno puede posar los ojos —dijo Even.

—Sí.

—Pero de alguna manera, todavía palidece en comparación contigo —dijo Even, y era en serio.

Lo dijo y entonces esperó.

—Oh cielos —Isak le llevó la mano al rostro—. Honestamente eres muy afortunado de haberme encontrado porque no creo que cualquiera pudiera jamás enamorarse de tus cursilerías y -

Isak no logró terminar ese pensamiento porque Even no pudo evitarlo. Se le abalanzó, le acunó el rostro, y presionó los labios con toda la pasión que habitaba en su corazón, todo el amor y pasión y preocupación que tenía en sí. Lo besó con ganas. Le besó como si lo estuviese respirando. Y se estremeció cuando las manos Isak le envolvieron la camisa por la espalda. Isak le correspondió al beso, de boca abierta y húmedo y descuidado y perfecto tan perfecto. Se besaron por mucho tiempo, con gemidos entrecortados y tiernas sonrisa de por medio. Se besaron en esa duna frente al sol naciente hasta que el fuego se había extendido del pecho de Even a todo su ser. Se besaron hasta que ya no fue posible respirar, hasta que tuvieron de separarse y juntar las frentes.

—Oh Dios —Isak jadeó.

—Cásate conmigo —Even dejó escapar.

—¿Qué?

—Cásate conmigo. Hazme el bastardo más afortunado en el universo, cariño. Cásate conmigo.

—Oh Dios. ¿Qué?

Even lo volvió a besar con toda la urgencia y tensión que llevaba en el cuerpo. Pero todavía era tierno, muy tierno, y podía sentir a Isak derritiéndosele en los brazos.

—Even -

—Isak.

Isak lo abrazó y ahora el sol estaba elevándose más. Estaban en los brazos del otro, e Isak estaba temblando, y  _oh Dios, mi corazón._

Fue doloroso, pero Even tenía que hacerlo, tenía que librarse del abrazo de Isak, tuvo que romper el abrazo.

—Isak.

El pecho de Isak estaba pesado y respiraba con dificultad, mucha dificultad.  _Oh, cariño._ No había dudas en la mente de Even. Ninguna en absoluto. Así que ofreció a Isak una sonrisa y se puso sobre una rodilla.

—Oh Dios. ¡No puedo creerte! —dijo Isak.

—Tengo que hacerlo apropiadamente.

—No puedo lidiar contigo —todo el rostro de Isak estaba ruborizado y tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—Me estás distrayendo —dijo Even, sonriendo e intentando ocultar el hecho de que también quería llorar.

—¿Distrayéndote de qué?

—Estoy intentando recordar las palabras.

—¿Las palabras de qué?

—Para la muy importante pregunta.

—¿Por qué eres así? —dijo Isak, riendo y ahogándose al mismo tiempo.

—No cariño, no esa pregunta —Even rio.

—Puf.

Entonces Even le cogió la mano y sacó un anillo e intentó ignorar el hecho de que se sentía con ganas de desmayarse.

—Isak.

—¿S-sí? —Y Dios, su rostro. Su rostro.

—¿Serías mi familia?  
.

Even no podía creer que hubiese estado tan nervioso y tan preocupado. Lo había consultado con sus amigos, y todo mundo dijo que era demasiado pronto, que esto era una  _locura_ , que no estaba pensando. Sonja incluso se preocupó que podría estar teniendo un episodio. Pero no era así. Simplemente quería a Isak. Sólo quería que fueran una familia también en papel. Sólo quería comprometerse a un futuro. Quería todo con Isak.

Muchas personas en muchos países en el mundo soñaban con tener el privilegio de casarse con la persona que amaban, pero no podían. Era posible para ellos, así que ¿por qué no? ¿Por qué darlo por sentado? Sí, sólo era un trozo de papel, pero ¿entonces por qué no? ¿Por qué no?

Isak dijo que sí. Él dijo que sí, y lloró cuando Even lo abrazó. Even estaba tan abrumado porque no pensaba que afectaría demasiado a Isak. No pensaba que lloraría. No pensó en muchas cosas.

—Siempre he querido una familia —Isak murmuró—. Siempre he querido tener una familia.

_Oh Dios. Por supuesto. Por supuesto._

—Estás atrapado conmigo, para siempre —dijo Even.

* * *

 

**6.**

El sexto ‘Día de Isak’ fue bastante tranquilo. Fueron a la playa en Grecia, y no hicieron nada excepto broncearse y revolcarse y sorber cócteles y enrollarse. Even obligado porque era lo que Isak quería. No se sentía con ganas de hacer nada y sólo quería tener un día de descanso con su esposo. 

* * *

 

**7.**

El séptimo ‘Día de Isak’ fue el día de la graduación. Ahora Isak era oficialmente un Doctor y Even se aseguró que todo fuera perfecto. Estaba tan nervioso. No podía concentrarse. Se aseguró de invitar a todo mundo, y estaba tan nervioso que sentía que se ahogaba.

—¡Sorpresa! —Todo mundo dijo al unísono.

.

Even estaba agradecido que en el nuevo apartamento pudieran entrar todos y estaba bastante orgulloso de ver que todo mundo estaba muy impresionado. Su trabajo pagaba muy bien y a Isak también le pagaban durante la estadía en el hospital. Estaban financieramente bien. Estaban estables y felices.

* * *

  **Mannen i mitt liv**

20:34

Por qué diste mi fiesta sorpresa en nuestra casa

¿Qué?

No siquiera podemos irnos :/

Por qué quieres irte

Tengo una erección

Me están viniendo recuerdos

Es MI día

¿A dónde quieres ir?

¿Tu carro?

Nos vemos en 5 

* * *

 

**8**.

El octavo ‘Día de Isak’ fue el mejor día de la vida de para ambos y ni siquiera fue a propósito. El tiempo fue simplemente perfecto.

Isak había estado tan estresado y nervioso por la respuesta de la agencia. Estaba superándose y Even no sabía cómo hacerlo sentir mejor, cómo ayudarlo a desconectar y relajarse porque él también estaba estresado.

.

—Es tiempo para el ‘Día de Isak’ —anunció mientras llevaba el desayuno a Isak en la cama.

—¡No!

—Sí.

—Even, podrían llamarme del hospital en cualquier momento y no podemos ir demasiado lejos porque, ¿y si nos responden y no tenemos recepción telefónica?

—Isak —dijo Even, una mano alrededor del antebrazo—. Relájate. No nos iremos de la ciudad.

—De acuerdo.

—Respira, ¿de acuerdo? Va a estar bien.

—De acuerdo.

.

—¿Por qué estamos en Kaffebrenneriet? —dijo Isak.

—¿Recuerdas cuando solía trabajar aquí? El primer año que estuvimos juntos —dijo Even.

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Solía sacar demasiadas propinas —dijo Even.

—Lo recuerdo.

—¿Sí?

—Sí, solía venir y mirar a las personas darte billetes —dijo Isak.

—¿Estabas celoso de que la gente me diera propina?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Sólo me encantaba verte ser apreciado —dijo Isak.

—Aww.

—Cómo sea. ¿Por qué? —dijo Isak.

—Hm. Viniste un día mientras estaba trabajando y te sentaste cerca de la ventana esperar que acabara mi turno.

—Sí.

—Sí. Y tuve un descanso de cinco minutos así que me senté contigo y bebimos café y me contaste tu día —dijo Even.

—Hm, de acuerdo. Mo recuerdo los detalles —dijo Isak.

—Me contaste de tu día y luego se acabó mi descanso. Así que me incliné y te besé. Después te pregunte si te ibas, pero dijiste que te quedarías y estudiarías hasta que acabara —dijo Even.

—Sí, nada en especial. ¿Por qué?

—Volví tras el mostrador y te miré por un tiempo. Te veías tan lindo —dijo Even.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir? —Isak entrecerró los ojos.

—Estabas estudiando y luego una pequeña niña se te acercó y te viste confundido. La miraste por un segundo antes de apartar la vista. Simplemente la ignoraste. Fue tan gracioso. Es como si esperaras que captara la indirecta y desapareciera.

—Eh, de acuerdo.

—Pero no se estaba moviendo y su mamá estaba hablando con una persona y no se dio cuenta. Seguías mirando de soslayo a la niña y eventualmente te rendiste y bajaste el bolígrafo —dijo Even.

—¿Lo hice?

—Sí. Luego te giraste y te agáchate al nivel de ella y la saludaste torpemente. Fue tan lindo —Even rio—. De verdad le gustabas y se rio contigo. Creo que le hiciste caras o algo, pero estabas tan incómodo y eras tan malo con ello.

—Oh Dios, cuál es tu punto. Me estoy muriendo aquí —dijo Isak.

Even rio luego cogió la mano de Isak sobre la mesa en la cafetería.

—Mi punto es que serás un asombroso papá. Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta por primera vez —dijo Even.

Isak bajó la mirada y de repente era unos ocho años más joven.

—¿Crees? —Isak murmuró.

—Lo sé con seguridad —dijo Even.

Isak apretándole la mano y finalmente cruzando las miradas.

—¿Crees que nos la darán? —Preguntó con grandes ojos.

—Nos la darán —dijo Even.

.

El teléfono sonó no mucho después. Isak y Even por fin consiguieron la custodia de la pequeña bebé que estaban intentando adoptar, e Isak estalló en lágrimas justo ahí en Kaffebrenneriet. ¿Y saben qué? Even también.

* * *

 

**∞ (Infinito)**

—Espero estés preparado para el ‘Día de Isak’ de este año—dijo Even.

—Even —Isak suspiró —. Ahora tenemos una bebé.

—Sí, y ella también tendrá su día.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué no tenemos un día para ti? —dijo Isak.

—Porque cada día se siente como ‘Día de Even’ cuando estoy contigo.

—¿De verdad?

Even sonrió y atrajo a Isak en un profundo y amoroso beso, un beso de ‘ahora somos una familia’, un beso de ‘estás atrapado conmigo para siempre’. E Isak le correspondió al beso mientras su hija dormía sin hacer ruido sobre el pecho de Even.

.

Y así es como 363 días se volvieron 361.

**Author's Note:**

> Autora:
> 
> Hola espero les guste. Gracias al anónimo por pedirlo <3\. Fue literalmente lo único que pude pensar en días. Y luego esto sucedió.  
> Espero les guste. Sé que dije que nunca escribiría algo dirigido al canon en tumblr y esto se extendió demasiado así que aquí vamos.  
> Gracias a @sorrynotsorryma en twitter por los consejos de Berlín. Y, Claudia espero esto te guste, me pediste hacer a Even proponerse en Marruecos.  
> Y finalmente es para mis colegas del Verso 'Paquete completo' <3  
> .
> 
> Esto fue divertido de escribir. 'Canon' compatible. ¿Sí o no?
> 
> Comenten si sintieron algo <3333 como siempre gracias por leer <33333 Espero que cada uno tenga su propio "día especial " cada año <33
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


End file.
